


Warriors - Kakashi

by Constant_Questions



Series: Music Speaks to the Soul [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Angst, Growing Up, Hatake Kakashi-centric, League of Legends Version, Song Lyrics, Song fic, but aren't we all?, imagine dragons, just Kakashi, kakashi is sad, no beta - we die like men, no relationships - Freeform, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constant_Questions/pseuds/Constant_Questions
Summary: A short little story of Kakashi's life, set to the song Warriors by Imagine Dragons.
Series: Music Speaks to the Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883149
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Warriors - Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new series. This is all about Kakashi. It is set to the song Warriors by Imagine Dragons. Although, I actually listened to the League of Legends version while writing this. (I also really like the VoicePlay version.)

*As a child, you would wait  
And watch from far away*

Kakashi was three the first time one of the other kids told him to get away. All he was trying to do was join their game of tag. But the other kids shunned him because his dad was “a disgrace to the ninja community.” Kakashi knew that those words weren’t from the children themselves because he himself didn’t understand what the words meant or why they were said. What he did understand was the glare on the other faces all around him. He stopped asking to play after that. 

Kakashi stood by himself, almost hidden in the shadows. He was always by himself. None of the other children even looked his way anymore. He felt nothing at this point, having become so used to being alone. At first, it saddened him. But after months of hearing the whispers and seeing the sideways glances, he stopped trying. Instead, he stood where the others couldn’t see him and observed them. He stood in the shadows and watched.

*But you always knew that you'd be the one  
That work while they all play*

Nothing changed as Kakashi got older. If anything, the children stopped whispering, stopped trying to hide their looks of disdain. Eventually, Kakashi stopped watching the other children. He stopped wanting to join. There was no use to their play. What were they gaining? It was a waste of time. He started going to the training field, the one way in the back, hidden. He started working on his jutsus. Day after day, night after night, endless hours were spent in that training field, alone. 

Years passed, and nothing changed. Every spare moment was spent in that training field. At some point, word had spread that Kakashi used that field. And so everyone else stopped using it. Kakashi didn’t mind. It just meant that he never had to worry about someone being there or someone interrupting him. He did sometimes go to the other fields when others were there. But he stood among the trees. From there he could watch.

*In youth, you'd lay awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change  
But it was just a dream*

Sleep was never something that came easy to Kakashi. He always had a hard time falling asleep. Then once he was asleep, the real problems set in. Nightmares. All the faces of those who he had killed for the village flashed through his mind. So he stopped sleeping. 

Instead, he made plans. He reviewed ANBU formations. He thought up new tactics. New fighting strategies. New stealth plans. Anything and everything that he could think of to keep his mind busy. Once he tired himself out, he would fall asleep. But it was still not restful sleep. Nothing seemed to keep the dreams away. More often than not, he would stare at the clock on the wall. He would just watch the hands slowly tick by. 

*Here we are, don't turn away now  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don't turn away now  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From dust*

Kakashi was on a mission. He was always on a mission. As Konoha’s greatest weapon, even without the ANBU mask, he hardly ever saw a day off. He saw it as one of the best blessings he could receive. Since he was hardly ever in the village, he didn’t have to worry about the stares and whispers that still followed him to this day. He didn’t have to worry about being left to his own thoughts. His time was now consumed with mission scrolls, planning, and executing missions. With that mask on, he was no longer Kakashi, legendary copy-nin of Konoha. He became Hound, faceless ANBU.

He was to hunt down missing-nin and take care of them. Permanently. He was currently watching their camp. There were two missing-nin and about eight others. While the others were shinobi, they were only chunin, nothing to be too worried about. Kakashi planned to strike at dawn as they were packing up camp. So now he watched and waited. 

*Here we are, don't turn away now  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don't turn away now  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From dust*

Morning came quickly. Just as the sun peaked over the horizon, there was movement in the camp. Kakashi scanned the group. It was time. He jumped from the tree, landing in the middle of the other nin. He had the element of surprise on his side, just as he always did. Handling the eight was an easy task. They hardly put up a fight. The missing-nin, on the other hand, were a bit more difficult. But still nothing that he couldn’t handle. Overall, he traveled three days for less than 20 minutes of work. Sighing, he locked the bodies in a scroll and started back to Konoha. 

Kakashi was still covered in enemy blood when he entered the gates of the village. Maybe it was things like this that caused others to stay away from him. He didn’t mind. But then he remembered that with his mask on, no one knew who he was. They saw the ANBU armor and knew to stay away. Having that mask and armor simultaneously frightened and relieved people. It meant that they were safe. But it also meant that that ninja was powerful. Kakashi went straight to the Hokage with his scrolls. After debriefing the mission, he went to his room. He was reticent to call it home. It never felt like home. He shed his armor. He set his mask on the table. Then he flopped on his bed and stared at the window. It wouldn’t be long before another mission scroll arrived. So he waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Leave a comment! Let me know what you think. Comments make my day, you have no idea. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please let me know! Either songs or characters that you want me to do. I have a few in mind but I am always looking for ideas.


End file.
